


Uno yukata estivo

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/temporal_mente.html">Temporal-mente, 10. Ti prego, per un giorno trovami irresistibile!</a></p><p>Si guardava allo specchio, tra l’entusiasmo delle altre persone nella stanza, e quasi non vedeva quanto fosse bella, affascinante o qualsiasi altro aggettivo le venisse ripetuto; aveva messo tanta cura nel vestirsi ed acconciarsi, eppure era ben lontana dall’essere soddisfatta, anzi: era quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime per l’intensità con cui stava pregando, con tutta se stessa, trattenendosi appena dallo stringere i denti ed i pugni.<br/>Dei, vi prego, fate che stasera mi trovi bella, bella da morire, bella come Rika-san.<br/>Fate che mi guardi con quegli occhi incantati, una volta sola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno yukata estivo

_Mi sono pettinata…_

_Ho scelto lo yukata…_

_… con non poca fatica l’ho indossato…_

_… e ho messo dei geta  scomodissimi._

_Ero agitatissima…_

_Non mi interessava quello che avrebbero detto gli altri…_

_L’ho fatto solo perché speravo di sentire…_

_Quelle parole da te._

 

Quando aveva visto Hagu in quello stato, quel pomeriggio, Ayumi non aveva pensato ad altro che a lei: vederla senza le mani ed il viso impiastricciate di biacca e colori, le dita rosse per la forza con cui teneva la spatola, i capelli arruffati, legati alla bell’e meglio e con qualche incrostazione di vernice qua e là, le borse sotto gli occhi e gli abiti informi e macchiati addosso… Aveva pensato soltanto a concedere un momento di pausa a quella specie di mostro che albergava in lei: una creatura imponente, capace di opere dalla bellezza ammaliante, capace di tutto, che giaceva in un corpo dalle fattezze di ragazzina; voleva che quella specie di bambina, nonostante gli impegni, potesse avere un giorno normale, una festa estiva con gli amici.

_Hagu, senti, andiamo a vedere i fuochi d’artificio?_

_Ci mettiamo lo yukata e i geta! Ci facciamo belle!_

_Non vuoi mangiare le mele caramellate?_

Aveva guardato gli occhi lontani, irraggiungibili, riaccendersi, tornare umani, brillare davanti alla promessa dei dolci e dei vezzi da ragazza: il demone dell’arte aveva concesso una tregua.

Era per Hagu che aveva deciso di andare da zia Akiko, invece di accontentarsi di un semplice yukata: sua zia aveva un negozio di kimono e poi era una donna incredibile, sempre seducente e ammaliante, e aveva un occhio straordinario per stabilire cosa stesse bene addosso ad una persona e cosa no; voleva regalare a tutte e due un pomeriggio di divertimento a provare abiti su abiti, come bambine che giocassero alle signore con i vestiti delle mamme.

La tentazione era nata in un secondo, nel guardare la stoffa pallida, con delicatissimi decori di fiori, nello sfiorare il tessuto leggero e morbido.

Aveva pensato, fino a quel momento, a scegliere qualcosa che si adattasse a lei – un vestito pratico e grazioso, insomma – ma bastò il taglio di quello yukata a farle balenare in mente un pensiero inaspettato.

Era uno yukata da donna adulta, quello, non da ragazza.

 _Donna_.

Come Rika-san, esile, elegante, con il fascino delle donne adulte, che sono uscite dall’età dei dubbi su se stesse ed il loro futuro e hanno il loro posto nella società e nel mondo, e che fanno innamorare i ragazzi più giovani per questo.

Magari, se invece di una ragazza, fosse stata una donna, Mayama avrebbe guardato lei, non Rika-san, magari avrebbe avuto una possibilità…

Carezzò la stoffa dello yukata, come davanti ad un oggetto magico, capace di creare un incanto per una sola sera: renderla una  _donna_ , di quelle eleganti e affascinanti come Rika-san; che potesse far scivolare via dagli occhi di Mayama il profilo esile di quella donna che, pur muovendosi con una stampella, attraeva gli sguardi come una calamita.

E così lasciò che fossero zia Akiko e la sua aiutante a sistemare Hagu, a cercare una  _mise_  che le donasse pur con le sue fattezze di ragazzina; e intanto guardava se stessa, nello specchio, i capelli annodati come una donna, lo yukata che stringeva curve modellate con cura dalle scomode imbottiture, e poi i geta scomodi, dalla forma e dal colore elegante, e poi la borsetta, da portare con la punta delle dita, non come una bimba che tenga stretta la maniglia della sua cartella.

Si guardava allo specchio, tra l’entusiasmo delle altre persone nella stanza, e quasi non vedeva quanto fosse bella, affascinante o qualsiasi altro aggettivo le venisse ripetuto; aveva messo tanta cura nel vestirsi ed acconciarsi, eppure era ben lontana dall’essere soddisfatta, anzi: era quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime per l’intensità con cui stava pregando, con tutta se stessa, trattenendosi appena dallo stringere i denti ed i pugni.

_Dei, vi prego, fate che stasera mi trovi bella, bella da morire, bella come Rika-san._

_Fate che mi guardi con quegli occhi incantati, una volta sola._

 

~*~

 

In un certo senso, continuò a ripetere questa preghiera per tutta la sera: quasi non godette della presenza degli amici, dei complimenti, dei dolci, dei colori; guardava negli occhi di tutti coloro che la riconoscevano e, stupiti, si fermavano a farle i complimenti, ma non si vedeva davvero: il solo specchio che desiderava non arrivava, nonostante l’orario dell’appuntamento fosse passato ed i primi fuochi d’artificio avessero iniziato a dipingere il nero del cielo.

Poi Mayama arrivò, trafelato, e lei, invece di corrergli incontro come Hagu, Morita e Takemoto, rimase in un angolo a guardarlo da lontano, perché anche se poteva avere l’aspetto di una donna, non aveva un briciolo di quella fiducia in se stessa che avrebbe desiderato: il suo bel kimono, ogni accessorio, erano una magia che funzionava solo all’esterno.

Un nuovo scoppio di colori.

Mayama si mosse nella sua direzione, con gli occhi in alto, verso il cielo illuminato.

La vide e sul suo viso si dipinse la sorpresa.

– Sei davvero bella con quello yutaka, Ayumi.

La gioia amara che aveva nel cuore si gonfiò come un palloncino e traboccò dagli occhi: in quella luce dorata, abbagliante, che aveva riverberato su di lei e su tutti coloro che guardavano il cielo ed i fuochi d’artificio, si era vista riflessa, per un istante, negli occhi incantati di Mayama.

Bella da morire.

Bella come Rika-san.

 

 _Dei, grazie_.


End file.
